Diffrent from you
by Yukonwolfspirit
Summary: "you look lost" A tall boy replied looking down on me with an umbrella as he ruffled my hair and pulled me inside my hurt and lonelyness showing in his eyes as he gently kissed my lips as he handed me his jacket.  RATED M FOR MATURE HAS ADULT CONTENT.
1. shugo chara Info

**CHARACTER INFO (Please skip if you know about the charactors in Chugo Chara!)**

**( I simplified it so correct me please if I'm wrong)**

**(Second chapter is where the story begins!)**

{**Amu's gardian charactors are-Ran, Miki, Suu**,}

**Yaya Yuiki**-(is the childish girl serving as the Ace's Chair. Yaya often acts immature for her age, such as having an enormous sweet tooth, a great soft spot for items like ribbons as well as tending to be hyperactive. Yaya wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown. Like the other female Guardians, she wears a red cape at school.  
>Her Guardian Character-<strong>Pepe<strong>  
>Her Guardian Character is the baby-looking Pepe, born from her desire to become a baby again. Pepe has darkish orange hair in 2 ponytails like Yaya and light blue eyes. Pepe wears a pink baby outfit with a white bib and a pink and white hat with bunny ears and a red ribbon on the side. Pepe always has a yellow pacifier in her mouth<p>

**Utau Hoshina**  
>Utau is a 14-year-old junior highhigh school student model turned into singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau is Ikuto's younger sister.

Guardian Characters-**Iru**,conflict-loving, devilish girl, she dislikes peace.  
><strong>Eru<strong>-angel-like Eru is pure hearted, she can sometimes declare herself the "angel of love".

**Lunatic Charm**- When transforms with **Iru** devil character Lunatic Charm. more rougher, more cunning.  
>Appearance:As Lunatic Charm, appearance of a demon; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella . It has small black stripes running down it, and has a bat shape on the top also has bat wings in her hair, and large red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross.<p>

**Seraphic Charm**  
>angelic Seraphic Charm when she transforms with <strong>Eru<strong>. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing.  
>Appearance:In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs shoes are ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance of a ballerina<p>

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki-**Nadeshiko the former Queen in the Chair of the Guardians.

Guardian Characters-**Temari**  
>(fierce-tempered, Very well-mannered,dislikes having her kimono dirty.)<p>

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**  
>His Guardian Character is the mischievous <strong>Yoru<strong>, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat.

CHARACTER TRANSFORMATIONS  
>Ikuto can transform with Yoru into Black Lynx. This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat.<br>Appearance: When transformed, Ikuto grows cat ears and a cat tail and wears a short navy top with long navy pants. He also wears a glove on his right hand with metal claws.  
>Abilities: Ikuto gains increased cat-like reflexes and senses. He can use his glove to attack with Slash Claw.<p>

**Death Rebel**  
>A plan executed by Kazuomi Hoshina involved using Ikutos X Egg energy influenced violin to control him. The result was Ikuto having been manipulated to become Death Rebel. This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. Ikuto has no memory of his actions as Death Rebel.<br>Appearance: In this form, Ikuto grows cat ears and wears a black suit and a black tie. He also sports an armband on his left arm, similar to the armband Amu wears with her school uniform.  
>Abilities: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take hearts eggs and create material projections. His violin can turn into a <strong>Death Scythe<strong>, with which he attacks using **Dark Night Storm**.

**Tadase Hotori**  
>Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has red-violet eyes. Tadase's timid and shy , even though he acts confident around others. Tadase is very kind as Kiseki points out that kindness is his strength before they Character Transform in Platinum Royal for the first and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him.<br>Guardian character-**Kiseki**  
>Kiseki, has the dream of world domination. Kiseki has light purple hair and blue eyes, he wears a kings outfit with puffy dark blue pants and a red, long cape with a yellow crown. His outfit is like kings of France or the royal king wore in the French Revolution<p>

**Kukai Souma**  
>captain of the soccer club, Kukai loves and excels at all sports. He carries the responsibility of training Amu.<br>As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, He is very competitive Kukai has brown hair and neon-green eyes. He also has pierced both ears.  
>He is usually in his school uniform, but will occasionally wear other outfits.<br>Guardian Character-**Daichi**  
>His Guardian Character is Daichi, created from his passion for sports but was indecisive to choose one.<p> 


	2. Shugo chara Chapter one

The rain splattered across the sidewalk reflecting the bypassers that dared walked across it on this darkened rainy night as the freezing rain acted on it's own and continued to fall harder and faster making the sky dark and morbid as I walked towards the orphanage the place that I called home since my dad was a drunk twenty-four seven. My mom on the other hand abandoned me a befor I even hit grade school I continued walking from my new school,I sighed "Seiyo Academy, my new school" I whispered walking a bit faster throught the rain as thunder boomed and rumbled with the screaming wind overhead making me stop and wish I had and umbrella as my skirt and shirt started to get soaked and start to make me cold from the downpour of the rain.I stopped as the lightning clashed and lit up the night sky a few stray tears running down my face."Stupid Academy" I hissed as I started to run down the stairs tears running down my face as I lost consintration and my feet suddenly flew out from under me as I slipped on a few wet leaves. I started to slide and fall backwards towards the hard concreate ground.I closed my eyes as I covered my face as my body flew at a deathly angle towards the stairs.

"You should be more careful" the taller dark haired man replied his skin wet and glistening at the flash of the lightning as he helped me up onto my feet still clutching my body against his as he held his hand on my head protecting it making sure I had my footing before letting me go.

"Hey, you" A man drunkenly asked coming out from the shadows as he contiued looking towards me glaring at the strange boy who saved me "Put her down" He hissed as he grabbed me by the arm and slapped my face "You should have been home hours ago" The man yelled as I touched my face where there was a red mark from his hand.

"I-I'm sorry father" I whispered tears running down my face as he slapped me again."You stay away from those boys at that school you go to you understand" He yelled as he continued slapping my face his drunken rage getting the best of him as I tried to break away from his grip.

"Leave her alone" the taller boy yelled pulling me out of his hands as he pushed me behind him away from my father as he glared at the boy.

"Look, if you really want that worthless thing, I'll give her to you for four-hundred dollars" My father replied hiccuping taking another drink from his bottle as the boy studied the drunken man suprised that he would sell his own flesh and blood to a compleate stranger.

"Hey, Kid is your father always like this?" He asked looking back at me hidden behind his body.

"Yes" I whispered terrified as I gently touched my bruised face trying not to cry from the pain.

"Here" he replied shoving money into the old mans hand as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms as he broke into a run away from the crazy drunken lunitic."My name is Ikito, whats your's kid?" He asked as we stopped outside of a giant house's gates.

"Y-Yukon" I wehispered staring at the boy who only seconds ago didn't have any cat ears, I reached up towards him and rubbed them as he purred and suddenly pushed my hand off smiling.

"Well, Yukon, let me show you inside tonight you can wear some of my clothes till we get your's cleaned and take you shopping for new clothes." He replied in and almost purring voice pulling me into the house."You can sleep with me tonight," he whispered as he pulled out a black t-shirt and sweats. "Here," He replied handing me the clothes as he pushed me towards the bathroom and handed me a few towles while running a warm bath for me.

"Ummm, Ikuto" I whispered looking at his beautiful grey violet eyes.

"Yes" He whispered brushing a few wet stray hairs from my eyes.

"Thank you, I promise I will be gone by tomorrow morning" I replied setting the towels on the counter.

"No," He yelled grabbing ahold of my wrist as I jumped looking away from his face."No," he suddenly whispered in a softer voice" You're not going back there to a man that would sell his own daughter." He whispered moving my face to where I was looking him in the eyes."You will live with me from now on." He whispered closing the door to the bathroom his footsteps slowly dieing out as I layed in the warmth of the tub and washed up fully relaxed. I finally decided to get out making sure to clean up after myself as I looked for my back pack panicking the second I couldn't find it.

"Ikito, do you know where my backpack is?" I yelled searching the floor spying my school supplies lying on a towel on the bed.

"Yeah, I put it in the washer" Ikuto yelled back walking into the room with a small rectangle bag containing my two eggs.

"How much do you know about you eggs?" Ikuto asked looking at me with his beautiful cat like eyes.

"Ummm, well there is one that is black, one that is silver." I whispered memorised by his eyes. "The first one the black one is the darkness in my soul, the white one is the angelicness in my soul, I call them ying and yang." I whispered holding the eggs gently as I put them back in their box. Ikito smiled as he sat cross legged on the bed watching me put them in their new home.

"Ummm, well I found this bracelet next to them and it has little stones representing elements in it, and you can add on to it other weird things" I whispered looking him in the eyes.

"You'll have to show me when they hatch." He whispered pulling me into his arms as we slowly drifted asleep in each others arms.


	3. SHUGO CHARA Chapter 2

(**THIS FANFIC IS RATE M FOR MATURE FOR GRAPHIC ADULT CONTENT. LANGUAGE .VIOLENCE. AND SEXUAL THEMES THIS IS YOUR WARNING**)

**(Other than that please comment and enjoy)**

**(OK TO CLEAR SOMETHING UP IT'S THE NEXT DAY)**

I stood next to Ikuto the next morning staring at the train holding onto his hand as he handed the man our luggage. I was an albino character guardian I met Ikuto by accident two nights ago when my father sold me to him for money he saved me and took me in. "Yukon, have you ever been on a train?"Ikuto asked as I buried my face into his chest shaking my head no. "It's really fun."He whispered his lips gently biting my ear as we headed towards the train. We walked side by side holding hands as he pulled me towards the train so I could get a better look gently ruffling my hair as we walked towards the conducter.

"All abord" The conductor yelled as I clutched Ikito's hand teriffied of being seperated. Ikito felt how scared I was and squeezed back, assuring me that noting will separate us. They both got on the train and found a compartment to themselves. He took the seat next to the window, plopping himself up on the seat.

"You'll be fine.. skipping a four days of school won't kill you and I'll even help you catch up" Ikuto whispered smiling as he pulled me onto his lap making me squirm. Ikito pulled her into a hug smiling as he stole yet another kiss. "I promise." he whispered in her ear as I shook my head lightly chuckling as I brushed him off watched the passangers running to catch the train.

"If you don't want to be engaged.. I don't blame you." he told her quietly as he watched the train pull away from the station playing with her hand as he gently kissed it.

"I do,I just dont like your supervisor" I whispered crawling back over towards him resting my head on his shoulder sighing he was the only person I could ever trust the last family I trusted...No,I swore I would never think about them or that day againI buried my face into his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck.

He wrapped an arm around her. "I promise I will try to be the best husband I can be, I sware it on my life." He whispered as I belived him...I brushed his hair out of his eyes smiling a little as I playfully tried to bite him. "I love your touch"He whispered as he started laughing when she playfully tried to bite him. He never minded her playfully biting, but the memory of that one night still plays in his mind. Her father was a monster, nearly killing her then selling her to a compleate stranger he was so happy it happened to be him.

"Stop remebering it " I replied smacking him on the back of the head pouting a little trying not to smile.

"Love, that hurt"He hissed back, rubbing his head his face an unhappy frown making him sigh and shake his head.

"I didnt mean to hit you so hard" I whispered reaching to gently touch his head but stopping pulling my hand back.

He took a deep breath. "I know.. And I'm sorry for being snappy." He said quietly, he took his hand and caressed her cheek. I looked away not sure how to really respond as I curled up holding my knees looking away from him. He suddenly wrapped his arms aound my waist and kissed my cheek "So, my bride to be you can't sleep till we get to the hotel." He whispered his lips running down my neck as he smiled knowing I loved when he did that.

"Its my falt you're being forced to marry me" I whispered turning away from him hurt and guilt in my eyes. "If I would have listened and not followed you to your job yesterday, they wouldn't have found out about me and you wouldn't have to be forced into this" I replied a few tears falling down my face.

"I want to marry you, mabey a little later but now you are mine forever and no one can ever take you from me." he whispered in my ear gently licking the edge with the tip of his tounge.

"I wanted you to be mine the day we met, " I whispered as his hands ran up my legs gently playing with the edge of my skirt as he held my head against his shutting the door with his foot as he looked into my eyes a shade darker than normal.

"Mine" Hissed as he pushed me down on the chair and kissed me deeper on the lips.

"Don't worry" I whispered kissing him back as his hands wandered "I belong to you and you alone" I whispered as his hands unclasped my bra and his lips kissed my brest as he forced my pants off and ripped my underwear off leaving me kneeling ontop of him in just my skirt as he licked both my brests and then sucked on my nipples nipping and licking as he had me wrap my legs around his waist as he took off his shirt and pants as I nipped and bit his shoulder and neck leaving markes as he hissed and removed his boxers and threw me down on the couch his hands pulling my body against his as his hands went up my skirt and he made me suck on his two fingers and gently shoved them into my entrance smiling as and the train took off.

"Your so tight love" He hissed as I sqirmed at the strange feeling of his fingers inside of me as he chuckled and gently took them out making me wimper. I suddenly screamed out and clawed his shoulder as he shoved his shaft inside of me making me squirm and try to pull away from the pain as he held me down whispering words of comfort as I settled down and the pain became less unpleasent and I became hungry for more of him.

"Ugh your heavy, but your so long and thick" I whispered as he kissed me deeper pushing his member inside of me making me cry out as I bit his shoulder and clutched his back as he laid ontop of me. "Please I want more" I whimpered as he continued thrusting and licking and sucking on my neck as he traveled and nipping at my brests as his eyes shined while he watched me squirm from the pain of his member and the love of how his lips were moving across my body as he pinned me down lightly allowing me to move my body underneath his untill I was comfortable in the position he wanted as he contiued to thrust and push harder into me as my body followed along in a quick response to the movement of his as he moved intime with the train making me cry out and scream as he brought me more pleasure I screamed as his body fell ontop of me when the train hit a bump making him go deeper than ever before.

He stopped as he was about to come and put his shaft in my mouth and continued thrusting as I cried out wanting him to contiue working on my body not wanting him to do this kind of fun yet as he kept going untill he came and I drank his white liquid untill he fininshed and then picked up his belt and tied my hands together as he continued smiling as he got me aroused again and contiued thrusting deeper and deeper then ever befor as he continued even after I was done heeping me under him even when he knew I was finished as he continued to pleasure himself as he put a blanket over me so I could sleep as he contiued leaving a white dripping mess all over my stomic as he kissed my lips and pushed me harder into the seat cushions.

"Ikito, could you promise me something?"I asked half awake my body covered in sweat as I layed underneath him his face looking at me as he thrust himself in a bit more making me groan out with pain and pleasure.

He felt Yukon's body thrust up against his as he groaned "What love" He whispered licking her neck again.

"That we can do this again" I moaned pushing my body closer against his as he hissed with pleasure as he pretended to let me get ontop of him and have my turn at turning him on.

"I promise.." He said quietly pushing me back against the seat suddenly changing his mind about me being ontop when he was having so much fun turning me on and making me orgasam.

I whispered his name that seemed to be a word of encouragment as I gently wrapped my arms around his waist making him thrust deeper and finally making him come again as I pushed myself onto his lap as I sat facing him exauseted yet wanting more as he chuckled and laughed.

"You need to sleep, next time though we'll share a warm bath together at home." He whispered as he started thrusting into me again as he grew tierd and laid on his back letting me take control as I finally tierd myself out after the sixth time of our game and laid ontop of him my body slick from sweat as his arms wrapped around my waist and he pushed me underneath him putting me in the corner of the couch smiling as his lips continued to massage my body as we drifed off together both in each others arms.


End file.
